The present disclosure generally relates to thermal interface materials (TIMs), and more specifically to quantum molecular based TIMs.
Thermal transport limits the reliability and performance of electronic devices. In many advanced technologies, such as micro- and nano-electronics, optoelectronics, micro-electro-mechanical systems, photovoltaic systems, and electrochemical batteries, technology is driven by size, weight, and power considerations. As devices have become progressively smaller, more powerful, and more complex, they dissipate much larger amounts of heat per unit area.
Cooling systems, or heat sinks, are coupled to heat generating devices to aid in thermal transport. However, the dissipated heat can erode the device when there is not a TIM between the device and cooling system. TIMs include thermal materials that enable efficient heat dissipation, including, for example, macro fibers of carbon, carbon nanotubes, or highly filled (fillers include, for example, metal particles or metal oxides such as aluminum oxide) organic materials, such as greases and solders.